Te amare por sobre las dificultades
by Chikitina
Summary: Esta es la continuacion de mi fic "decisiones"... si no lo han leido, podrian leerlo y aprovechar de dejar algun review :P...por favor leanlo y con 1 solo review estaré contenta ^^
1. No me digas que deje de amar

Hola a todos otra vez! Bueno en realidad esta es la continuación de mi primer fic "Decisiones", y no sabia si continuarlo o no (en realidad lo iba a dejar ahí :P) pero KaroL*HaNNah ABboTT dE FeLTon me dijo que lo continuara y eso hice... muchas gracias! ^^  
  
Capitulo: "No me digas que deje de amar" QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?!- Gritaba furioso QUE MI NOVIA ES HERMIONE GRANGER! - Malfoy gritaba a su padre a todo lo que le daban los pulmones NO PUEDE SER!! ELLA ES UNA SANGRE SUCIA! - CLARO QUE PUEDE SER! YO LA AMO Y NUNCA VAS A PODER CAMBIAR ESO - comenzó a ponerse rojo de la furia - Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA UNA SANGRE SUCIA: ES MI NOVIA, NO LA TUYA, PUES A MI NO ME IMPORTA QUE MI NOVIA SEA UNA MUGGLE - TE LO PROHÍBO DRACO, NO QUIERO QUE TE SIGAS VIENDO CON ESA MOCOSA! - NO DEJARE DE VERLA, NO PUEDES INTERPONERTE CON LO QUE YO QUIERO!- Y sin decir mas se dio media vuelta hacia su habitación.  
  
Por que tendré que tener un padre tan perro? - Malfoy se decía a si mismo, tristemente  
  
Ya tienes novio!? - dijo la mujer abrazando a su hija pues si mamá - dijo Hermione con las mejillas coloradas Y como es??, Cuéntamelo todo! - bueno: es alto, rubio, de ojos grises... - AY que novio mas guapo tienes!! - Si lo sé mamá... - dijo aun más roja A ver espérame un poco, voy a preparar la cena- Esta bien mamá -  
  
Hermione no podía estar más feliz, su madre le apoyaba, y tenia como novio a Draco, la persona que más quería... pero Draco no debería estar en esa misma situación, pues ella era muggle, y su padre se opondría a su relación. Decidió escribirle una carta, pasa saber si ya le había dicho a su padre, y si le dijo...... pues que le contara como le había ido. Fue a su habitación, tomo un pedazo de pergamino del montón que tenia de repuesto, busco algo de tinta, (la más bonita que tenia, de color plateado) y la carta estuvo lista en mas o menos 15 minutos. Sacó de la jaula la lechuza que le habían comprado hace poco y ató la carta con una cinta verde esmeralda y observó como la lechuza de marchaba por el hermoso cielo del ocaso.  
  
Unos días después, Draco, recostado en su espaciosa cama, pensando en ¿cómo convencer a su padre de que amaba a Hermione?, Una lechuza comenzó a picotear la ventana, Draco un poco confundido al ser sacado de sus pensamientos tan repentinamente, abrió la ventana para que la lechuza entrara y la susodicha se comenzó a pasear por la mullida cama de Draco. ("Eres una descarada!") Y desató la carta de la pata de la lechuza y al reconocer la caligrafía de Hermione, se esbozó una sonrisa en su cara, cosa que no pasaba hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Querido Draco: ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Espero que bien! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado... necesito tenerte aquí... a mi lado.. necesito tenerte cerca de mí...  
  
Pero en realidad te mando esta carta por que estoy algo preocupada, por lo de tu padre; para saber si le has dicho a tu padre sobre... lo "nuestro"... y si le contaste.. ¿Cómo ha reaccionado? No es por nada pero no creo que haya saltado de la felicidad... por favor puedes mandarme una contestación?? Necesito saber de ti y como estas  
  
Bueno no te aburro ni un momento mas  
  
Eternamente tuya  
  
Hermione Draco después de leer la carta, no sabia como decirle a su amada de que su padre no quería que él estuviera con ella, pues no le quería preocupar, pero tenia que decirle la verdad, ella le comprendería, por lo demás el nunca iba a dejar de verla, solo le iba a decir lo que dijo su padre. Así que se puso a buscar un pedazo de pergamino ("Mierda! ¡¿Dónde se meten cuando los necesito?!") Y cuando encontró un pedazo, se puso a buscar tinta, la que encontró resulto ser color azul marino. Y a eso después de mas o menos 10 minutos estuvo lista la carta, le releyó y ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza ("despierta dormilona y deja de dormir en mi cama!") Y observó como se alejaba.  
  
La lechuza entró a la habitación de Hermione por la ventana abierta. Se acercó hacia ella y le picoteo suavemente la mejilla. Mas dormida que despierta dijo tontamente "prefiero una galleta de frambuesa..." pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se ruborizo un poco ("menos mal que nadie me estaba mirando... u.u...") y desató con torpeza la carta, que esperaba que fuera de Draco...  
  
Amada Hermione:  
  
Yo también te extraño mucho... no sabes cuanto!... En realidad estas en lo correcto, mi padre no salto de la alegría, lo único que quería era matarme :P Y hasta me dijo que no quería que estuviera contigo, pero aunque me ofrecieran todo el oro del mundo no renunciaría a ti, así que no le haré caso, además no tiene derecho a manipular mis sentimientos, pues nunca va a entender lo que yo siento (bueno en realidad ni yo lo entendía al principio...) pero como dice una frase muggle: "el cuerpo en celo no ve ni escucha; solo siente"  
  
Te quiere  
  
Draco  
  
Después de leer la carta, a Hermione se le quito todo el sueño: Su Draco se estaba llevando peor que de costumbre con su padre... todo por su culpa. No sabia si responder o no a la carta, pero luego de un rato decidió que no: prefería hablar cara a cara con él (ya no faltaba tanto par la entrada a Hogwarts)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bueno ese fue él capitulo... manden reviews por favor, para saber si les gustan mis historias, por que si no gustan no seguiré escribiendo ToT... por que con el fic "decisiones" no recibí muchos reviews, y no sabia si seguir... @. @ 


	2. Reencuentros

Capitulo 2: "Reencuentros"  
  
Estaba en la estación 9¾ esperando a Harry y a Ron, pero sobre todo; a Draco. De repente vio una cabeza roja entre la multitud.  
  
Ron! - Hola! Hermione! Cómo estas? - Bien y tu? - Bien también - Oye y Harry?? - Se quedó babeando en una tienda de Quidditch, pero creo que ya volverá... - Hermione!! Como estas - dijo Harry Bien y tu? - a Hermione le aburrían los saludos tan masivos, siempre se decía lo mismo: "Hola, como estas? Si? Que bueno? Grr lo odiaba" Hermione estaba a punto de preguntar por Draco, pero no lo hizo "ya lo encontraré después..." aunque de verdad tenia ganas de salir corriendo y no para hasta encontrarlo, pero se contuvo.  
  
Ya se acercaba la hora, y se subieron al Hogwarts Express, y Hermione buscando desesperadamente una cabecita rubia. Llegaron hasta el vagón donde siempre se sentaban. Hermione no sabia que iba a hacer cuando viera a Malfoy "abrazarlo, correr hacia él, besarlo, actuar tranquilamente, derrochar alegría..." no sabia que hacer. Pero cuando iba entrando al vagón, "algo" la tomó por la cintura. Al principio se asustó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era Draco. Hermione se dejó abrazar, y cuando miro hacia atrás, vio lo que quería ver desde que comenzaron las vacaciones: ahí estaba la sonriente cara de Malfoy, con un pálido color rosado en su tez blanca, con pelos juguetones que caían por su frente, que le daban un aspecto bastante irresistible. Draco fue acercando sus labios con los de Hermione, hasta que se juntaron y se dieron un tierno beso, apenas un roce de labios. Harry miraba con cara de solo- lo-hago-por- que-Hermione-me-lo-pidió-o-si-no-te-daría-una-paliza. Pero a Harry le caía bien Draco, solo eran esos malditos celos. Ron le pegó con el codo a Harry, el cual primero no captó la indirecta (AUCH! Por que me pegaste!?) pero Ron le miro con una mirada bastante picara y Harry comprendió (aunque no se quería ir y dejar a los tortolitos solos...) Después de los estúpidos saludos insoportables, comenzó la verdadera conversación; a lo que Hermione quería llegar.  
  
Y como ha reaccionado tu padre? - Horriblemente, a comenzado a decir cosas sobre sangre sucia, muggles asquerosos y cosas por el estilo... y me ha dicho que no quiere verme contigo... Cálmate... (dijo al ver la expresión de Hermione) tu crees que voy a renunciar a mi primer y verdadero amor solo por que el estúpido de mi padre lo dice? No señor. (le da un pequeño beso en la boca mientras acaricia tiernamente la mejilla de Hermione)... - Pero no quiero que te metas en problemas familiares por mi culpa... - Me da exactamente lo mismo lo que diga mi familia... si tu estas a mi lado - Una lagrima fugitiva cayó por la mejilla de Hermione, la cual Draco secó tiernamente con su dedo índice. Que pasa Hermione? Que te hace llorar?- No lo se - dijo entre sollozos - es que son tan lindas las cosas que me dices... y además que nunca pensé que podría llegar a amar tanto a una persona... -  
  
Draco solo se limitó a sonreír y tomar con delicadeza la mano de Hermione, y llevarla hasta su pecho. Mira: este es mi corazón, y solo late por que tú estas a mi lado; solo por el hecho de que existes... mi vida eres tú Hermione, y tu lo sabes.  
  
Hermione miro su cara, los ojos grises de su amado le miraban tiernamente, y ella solo se restringió a lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar de alegría y emoción.  
  
Cuándo Harry y Ron pensaron que era ya conveniente entrar al vagón, vieron a Hermione con los ojos llorosos, lo primero que pensó Harry fue " que le hizo este a Hermione? Me las va a pagar!". Pero Hermione al ver la cara de sus amigos, dijo "no se preocupen, estoy bien... en serio"(reafirmó cuando vio otra vez la cara de sus amigos) Algo desconcertados se volvieron a sentar todos juntos en el vagón: conversaron y rieron durante largo rato.  
  
Ron... y que onda con Parvati??- dijo Draco repentinamente Si Ron.. algo pasa por ahí... - dijo Hermione Ehhhh... no, no pasa nada... - Si no pasa nada... ¿por que estas tan rojo?, parece que tu cara y tu pelo se fusionaron - dijo Harry Bueno... puede que este pasando algo... - Uuuy! Ron tiene novia!! ^^ - dijo Hermione, picaramente - Bueno y si tuviera novia... que tiene??- Ohhh - dijeron todos al unísono, casi al borde de la carcajada. - Bueno, esta bien: Parvati es mi novia... contentos??  
  
Bueno, y parece que si quedaron contentos, pues pasaron largo rato molestando a Ron con Parvati, hasta que el Hogwarts Express llegó al castillo.  
  
Vieron a Hagrid. Y se pusieron muy contentos, pues el año pasado estuvo de viaje haciendo quizás que experimento con bestias salvajes. Al ver a Draco y a Hermione tomados de la mano, puso cara como de "que onda?" Hermione le miro como con cara de "después te explico, es una larga historia..." y Hagrid parece que capto la mirada.  
  
Entraron al castillo, muy agradecidos pues afuera hacia un frío que calaba los huesos. Se sentaron en las mesas de sus casas y se despidieron de Draco " que pena que sea de otra casa" pensó Hermione. Después de que los asustados alumnos de primero quedaron en sus respectivas nuevas casas, sirvieron un enorme y exquisito banquete, que sobre todo fue muy bienvenido por que Ron, que aunque se comiera un búfalo siempre tenia espacio para otro n_ñ' Cuando se iban yendo a sus habitaciones, Hagrid paró a Hermione, para preguntarle que onda...  
  
Que pasa con Draco? Ya no lo odian? No... como le voy a odiar? Pero como un cambio tan repentino... si no lo podían ni ver en pintura... - Mira es que todo paso así...  
  
Y Hermione le contó toda la historia... Hagrid se fue murmurando algo que sonaba como "Adolescentes!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bueno ese fue el 2º capitulo de la segunda parte de "decisiones" :P En mi fic anterior se me saltaron muchos detalles (las clases, profesores, Voldemort... cosas por el estilo) pero Voldemort ya no existe para mí... se dio vacaciones (jaja me imagino a"el señor tenebroso" en una playa poniéndose bronceador en la barriga XD. Bueno pero en este fic tratare de fijarme mas en los detalles, en el otro si me hubiera fijado hubiera quedado muuuuuuuucho mas largo, pero lo hecho, hecho está ToT 


	3. Que traman?

Capitulo 3: "que traman?"  
  
Cuando Hermione se levanto de su cama y bajo hacia el gran salón para desayunar, vio a Draco, Ron y Harry hablando en un pequeño grupo, en susurros. Que están tramando? - Ehh... nada - dijo Draco rápidamente, levantando su cabeza del grupo que conversaba Que te hace pensar que tramamos algo? - dijo ron Pero si no estábamos tramando nada... - dijo Harry por ultimo. Saben chicos? Les recomiendo que digan la verdad, por que eso de mentir no se les da muy bien - dijo Hermione Bah! - exclamaron al unísono  
  
Hermione decidió dejarlos de lado (por el momento), debía desayunar rápido, en un rato mas tocaba 2 horas de pociones. "Que lata, ese profesor me odia, peor por lo menos estaré con Draco" y una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro. Apuro a los chicos para que comieran rápido y llegaron unos minutos antes a las mazmorras. Cuando entraron, Pansy miro a Hermione con una de las miradas de odio intenso, la más hiriente que tenia (le había quitado a su Draco), y al ver que a Hermione no le importaba, que no le importara que la mirara de esa manera. Se levanto de su asiento y dijo: Ah no! Eso sí que no! A mi nadie me ignora! Y menos tú, sangre sucia! -  
  
Hermione la miró desconcertada, pero ni siquiera alcanzo a hacer un ademán de darse vuelta, cuando Pansy saco su varita y le lanzo un hechizo bastante raro (Hermione no lo había escuchado nunca) y de la varita salió una especie de ácido hirviendo, el cual llegó a la piel de Hermione. Ella gritaba de dolor mientras que Pansy se retorcía de la risa. Draco, Ron y Harry corrieron asustadísimos al lado de Hermione, pero en eso llego el profesor Snape.  
  
Que esta pasando aquí! - grito furioso mirando a Harry profesor... Pansy le... - comenzó a decir Harry 10 puntos menos para Griffindor - dijo Snape sin mas preámbulos PERO PROFESOR! PANSY LE TIRO UN HECHIZO A HERMIONE! MIRE COMO ESTÁ! - grito Draco muy fuerte  
  
Snape, muy extrañado al ver a uno de sus alumnos preocupado por un Griffindor, y más encima a Hermione Granger, no le daba buena espina. 5.... p... puntos menos para Slytherin (le costaba decirlo) y llévese a... Granger a la enfermería. Ron y Harry hicieron un ademán de seguir a Draco hacia la enfermería, pero fueron detenidos por la mirada amenazante de Snape.  
  
Draco tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y la llevo lo más rápido que pudo a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey se agito un poco, al ver el aspecto de Hermione. Que le ha pasado a la señorita Granger? - Una chica de mi casa le ha tirado un hechizo... parecía como si fuera ácido o algo parecido. - Por dios, mira como ha quedado... - dijo mientras sacaba algunas vendas y uno que otro brebaje extraño Te vas a poner bien... - dijo Draco apenas con un hálito de voz, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la boca. Hermione esbozo como pudo una sonrisa.  
  
La señorita Granger necesita descansar... te tienes que ir - dijo la señora Pomfrey, dirigiéndose a Draco. Señora Pomfrey... por favor deje que me quede... - Lo siento Malfoy, la chica necesita descansar... - De... deje... q... que... se... que... quede... po... por... favor... - dijo Hermione como pudo  
  
La señora Pomfrey se asombro mucho de que la niña pudiera hablar con las quemaduras en su piel, así que algo desganada, dejó que Draco se quedara con Hermione. La señora Pomfrey comenzó a ponerle a Hermione muchas cremas y líquidos raros. Pero después de un tiempo se fue a atender a un chico de primero que sin querer se había tragado un enorme botón. Pansy se a puesto muy pesada conmigo desde que somos novios... - Es una celosa - Lo que pasa es que soy irresistible - dijo con una sonrisa picarona pasándose las manos por el cabello. Jaja -  
  
Hermione ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero la Sra. Pomfrey le dijo que pasara la noche en la enfermería. Draco... hace harto rato que paso la hora de almorzar... ¿¿no tienes hambre??... - Me da lo mismo el hambre, no quiero que te quedes sola - A Hermione le comenzaron a brillar los ojos con lagrimas de emoción, y Draco la bromeó mucho con que era una llorona y que todas las mujeres eran iguales, hizo reír mucho a Hermione. Cuando llegaron sus amigos. Harry y Ron entraron ruidosamente a la enfermería, cuando la Sra. Pomfrey les mando una mirada asesina, se dieron cuenta que debían callarse. ¿Cómo estas Hermione? - preguntaron los dos al unísono Si... mucho mejor, pero debo pasar la noche aquí. - Oh... - Hermione: discúlpanos un momento... por favor - dijo Draco Esta bien -  
  
Draco se llevo a los otros a un rincón y les reprocho como si quisiera gritar, pero en susurros para que Hermione no escuchara. Por que no han venido esta tarde a la hora de almuerzo??? - reprocho Draco - se sentía muy mal por que ustedes no habían venido a verla! - Es que proferimos hacer los últimos preparativos para lo que "tu sabes que" - dijo Ron Además = nos preocupamos, pues le preguntamos a una chica de Ravenclaw que paso por ahí y dijo que había visto a Hermione por la ventana y dijo que estaba bien, por eso comenzamos a preparar "eso" por que si no hubiéramos tenido ninguna noticia de Hermione hubiéramos venido - dijo Harry rápidamente Ya cálmate Harry! n_ñ'- dijo Draco dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda QUE ESTÁN TRAMANDO! - Dijo Hermione - SÉ QUE ALGO TRAMAN Y NO ME LO QUIEREN DECIR!! - Parece que nos están descubriendo... - dijo Draco si saber que hacer NO ES NADA ES QUE ESTÁBAMOS HABLANDO DE... "ALGO" - dijo Ron rápidamente DE QUE!? - De una cosa tonta... no te preocupes - dijo Harry Casi nos atrapan esta vez... debemos ser cuidadosos - Si, pero ya falta poco... -  
  
No puedo permitir que tanta gente este en la enfermería, deben marcharse, solo le di permiso a Draco para que se quedara, no y no les daré a ustedes (dijo al ver la cara de corderito de los amigos de Hermione), mañana por la mañana estará con ustedes... por ahora... adiós. - dijo y los chicos se fueron, mientras se despedían de Hermione.  
  
Draco, no has comida nada en todo el día... me preocupas... - dijo Hermione No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien... - dijo mirando dulcemente a Hermione Draco se arrodillo en el piso, al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Hermione, tomó la mano de esta, apoyó su cabeza rubia en el colchón, y así se quedo toda la noche, durmiendo junto a Hermione.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Para qué falta poco??? Lo sabrán pronto! Les gustó? Espero que si... y por favor dejen reviews ^^ 


	4. La sorpresa

Capitulo 4: "La sorpresa"  
  
Cuando Draco despertó, vio a Hermione acariciándole el cabello "esta es la mejor manera de despertar" pensó él. Hermione ya estaba bien, no había ni rastro de las quemaduras hechas por Pansy. Se las iba a pagar.  
  
  
  
Pasaron algunos días y los chicos se comportaban tan extraños como siempre: hablaban en grupos pequeños y en murmullos. A Hermione le daba mala espina.  
  
Hermione se despertó muy temprano (como era de costumbre) y (que raro no? :P) estaban sus amigos ahí cuchicheando como siempre.  
  
Hermione no se molestó en tratar de "sacarles" que era lo que estaban tramando, pues (como siempre) iban a inventar cualquier excusa tonta. Cuando vieron que Hermione se acercaba, se levantaron y la saludaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Saludó a Draco y a los demás, y se fueron a todos juntos a la clase de pociones. Desde que Hermione era la novia de Draco, las clases se habían hecho muy llevaderas (incluso eran agradables), aunque Hermione se seguía sentando con Ron y Harry, pero ahora Draco se cercaba casi al lado de ellos. A Hermione le gustaba mucho que se sentara un poco alejado, por que ella a veces le miraba y él la estaba mirando con una expresión babosa- tierna y le agradaba mucho ver esa cara de Draco.  
  
A Pansy la castigaron, pero no dejaba de echar unas miradas de odio hacia Hermione y Draco, sobre todo si estaban juntos, de verdad que estaba muy pesada desde que estaban juntos, pero el problema es que no estaba pesada, estaba INSOPORTABLE.  
  
Luego Harry y Ron tenían que ir a adivinación (que lata...), y Hermione a aritmancia, Hermione se despidió de los chicos, y se fue de la mano con Draco hacia aritmancia (Draco tenia que ir a historia de la magia, pero no le importaba llegar un poco tarde a la "hora de la siesta" si era por Hermione...)  
  
  
  
Ron y Harry entraron en la sala de la profesora, y estaba caluroso como siempre, pero como hacia algo de frío esto no les molesto mucho. Ahora no era tan molesta la clase, pues la profesora se aburrió de tanto predecir la muerte de Harry, pero no dejaban de ser tan fastidiosas como siempre. Ahora a la vieja esta se le ocurrió que se podía ver el futuro en las cenizas que dejaba el fuego ¬¬, así que en cada mesa un pequeño brasero, y tenían que encenderlo, echarle unas hojas de no sé qué cosa y luego esperar a que se consumiera ("vieja loca no sabe que cosa inventar...")  
  
Luego de que salieron medios atontados de la clase de adivinación, se fueron directo al salón ("que hambre tengo!") Y vieron a Hermione, comiendo muy rápidamente, medio leyendo un libro y haciendo unos apuntes.  
  
Que te pasa Hermione? parece como si no hubieras comido en un mes - No es eso chicos, es que en aritmancia me han dado mucha tarea (2 metros de pergamino sobre blablabla) y tengo que hacerlo para pasado mañana... - Te vas a quedar hasta tarde en la biblioteca? - No sé... quizás, depende de cuanta información encuentre sobre lo que necesito... nos vemos! - dijo ella mientras se iba casi corriendo con un pedazo de pan en la boca, unas plumas en la mano y unos cuantos libros en la otra. Ellos miraban como Hermione se iba corriendo por los pasillos, mientras hablaban en voz baja: Que haremos si se queda hasta tarde en la biblioteca? - dijo Ron algo preocupado No lo sé, esto no estaba previsto. - contesto Harry algo desconcertado La esperaremos hasta que llegue? O ideamos un plan para que salga un poco antes? - No lo sé. Hoy es sábado y mañana no hay clases y no es necesario que nos despertemos temprano, pero aun no sé... Preguntémosle a Draco Esta bien  
  
  
  
Hermione estaba realmente cansada de tanto escribir. Que pasara todo el día escribiendo y haciendo deberes no significaba que fuera aprueba de balas. Había terminado 2,70 metros del trabajo. Eran como las 11 de la noche. Enrolló el pergamino, guardo los libros en el lugar donde correspondían, guardo sus plumas, lo metió todo en la mochila y se dirigió hacia la sala común de Griffindor.  
  
Cuando entró, vio que la sala estaba tétricamente silenciosa, algo... sospechosa. El fuego ardía de una manera dubitativa, titilante... cuando de repente...  
  
SORPRESA!!! - gritaron Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, y otros chicos de Griffindor. Que?? - dijo Hermione desconcertada Feliz cumpleaños! - volvieron a decir todos al unísono otra vez Oh - dijo Hermione algo confundida  
  
Después vino una lluvia de abrazos, besos, regalos y lagrimas por parte de Hermione, "nunca pensé que se acordarían, ni mucho menos que organizaran una fiesta". La cerveza de manteca abundaba, también como las golosinas; Ron pidió a Fred y a George unas bengalas del Dc. Filibuster y la sala estuvo llena de chipas de colores por varias horas.  
  
Hermione recibió muchos regalos (unos aritos de plata por parte de Draco, un lindo sombrero muggle por parte de ron (lo compro cuando fue a ver a Harry en las vacaciones), un libro por parte de Harry, una caja con dulces de café por parte de Hagrid, un sinfín de golosinas por parte de Neville y demás pequeñeces por parte de los chicos de Griffindor.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bueno ese fue el cuarto capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Mi inspiración ha andado un poco floja últimamente, así que no reclamen por favor n_ñ' Se avecinan muchos capítulos mas, tengo algunos planes y muchas ideas para este fic. Así que por favor sigan leyendo cuando lo actualice. Gracias por seguir leyendo y soportándome hasta aquí. ^^ Luego pondré mas capítulos.  
  
Aprieta ese botón! 


End file.
